41st Field Artillery Brigade (United States)
|battles=World War II Vietnam War Operations Desert Shield & Desert Storm Kosovo Operation Iraqi Freedom |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 41st Field Artillery Brigade ("Railgunners)" is an field artillery brigade of the United States Army. The brigade was active in 1918, from 1921-1931, 1942-1944, 1952-1969, 1972-2005 and 2007-2015. It has been stationed in Virginia; Hawaii; Fort Sill, OK; Germany; and Fort Hood, TX. It has served in World War II, Vietnam, Operations Desert Shield & Desert Storm, Kosovo, and Operation Iraqi Freedom. History The 41st Fires Brigade traces its lineage back to the 41st Artillery Regiment (Coast Artillery Corps), a static coastal artillery formation activated near the end of World War I. The 41st Artillery was formed on 26 August 1918, at Fort Monroe, Virginia. Several months later the unit was demobilized. On 15 January 1921, the colors were transferred to the Pacific Theater, where the 41st Artillery was re-constituted as the Hawaiian Railway Battalion. On 1 July 1924, the unit was re-designated as the 41st Coast Artillery and remained in Hawaii until its deactivation on 30 June 1931. On 21 April 1942, the 41st Coast Artillery was re-activated, this time at Fort Hase, Hawaii, where it served until 25 May 1944. It was awarded the Asiatic Pacific Streamer for its role in World War II. At that time, it was retired from the rolls of the regular Army and incorporated into the Hawaiian Department. On 28 June 1950, Headquarters Battery, 41st Coast Artillery was reconstituted as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 41st Field Artillery Group and was inactivated 18 January 1952 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma. In April 1967, the 41st Field Artillery Group deployed to the Republic of Vietnam, where it earned nine campaign streamers. On 15 November 1969, the Group was inactivated and its colors returned to the United States. On 15 March 1972, the 41st Field Artillery Group was re-activated in Babenhausen, West Germany. The unit was re-designated as the 41st Field Artillery Brigade on 16 June 1982, and was assigned to V Corps Artillery. In 1999 was deployed to Albania as part of Operation Task Force Hawk to potentially perform SEAD (Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses) missions, and to act as a command and control center for all artillery units involved in the operation. In 2003, the brigade deployed with V Corps to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Following their service in Iraq, the unit was inactivated on 15 July 2005. The 41st Fires Brigade was reactivated at Fort Hood, Texas on 16 April 2007 taking over the units of the inactivated 4th Fires Brigade. Slightly more than one year later, the 41st Fires Brigade again deployed to the Wasit Province of Iraq where it provided security and stabilization to the people of Iraq for 14 months. In 2014, the Army changed the name of the brigade back to 41st Field Artillery Brigade, and announced that they would change in the coming year to 1st Cavalry Division Artillery,taking up responsibility for all of the artillery assets within the division. On 1 April 2015, 41st Field Artillery Brigade was inactivated and reflagged as the 1st Cavalry Division Artillery.http://www.dvidshub.net/news/138476/artillery-brigade-gets-new-commander Commanders Ranks indicated are the highest ranks held by the individual, not necessarily the rank held at time of command. 41st FA group * COL S.H. Wheeler 1967 * COL Archibald V. Arnold 1969 * COL Homer W. Kiefer, Jr. 1973–75 * COL Charles Hoenstine 1976–77 * COL Edward J. Stein, Jr. Dec 1977 – July 1979 41st FA Brigade * LTG August M. Cianciolo July 1979 – May 1982 * MG Fred F. Marty May 1982 – September 1984 * COL Craig H. Leyda 1984 * COL James H. Chapman 1986–88 * COL David A. Schulte 1988–90 * COL George E. Newman III 1990–91 * COL James R. Chambless 1992–94 * LTG Michael D. Maples August 1994 – June 1996 * COL Stephen M. Seay July 1996 – August 1998 * COL Michael T. Hayes August 1998 – July 2000 * COL Jackson L. Flake III July 2000 – July 2002 * COL Charles C. Otterstedt III July 2002 – July 2004 * COL Gary D. Langford July 2004 – July 2005 41st Fires Brigade * COL Richard M. Francey, Jr. April 2007 – October 2009 * COL John Thomson, III Oct. 2009 – July 2011 * COL William McRae July 2011 – July 2014 41st Field Artillery Brigade * COL Patrick Gaydon July 2014 - April 2015 Inactivated April 2015 Honors & decorations * Campaign participation credit ** World War II: Asiatic-Pacific Theater, streamer without inscription; ** Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970 ** Bosnia Herzegovina: Support of IFOR and SFOR, 1995–1996 ** War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined * Decorations ** Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), for SOUTHWEST ASIA 2003 ** Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), for VIETNAM 1967–1968 ** Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), for VIETNAM 1968–1969 ** Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, for VIETNAM 1967–1969 References External links * 41st Fires Brigade Homepage *41st Fires Brigade Flickr page * Official Lineage & Honors 041|Field Artillery 041 Category:Military units and formations established in 1918 Category:1918 establishments in the United States